


dream boy

by allechant



Series: heaven's army [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: he was her magnum opus, the son of god who breathed life into daydreams and fantasies.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: heaven's army [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753306
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	dream boy

“Seems like Simeon is a good tutor.” Lucifer put her recent test down on his desk, and she exhaled in relief, glad to have met the demon’s exacting standards.

When the others first warned her how strict Lucifer was about their grades, she had thought they were exaggerating. Surely, he didn’t have the time to scrutinise _all_ of their tests and mistakes – wasn’t he busy enough with his student council duties?

But no. When she _almost_ failed one of her tests, Lucifer summoned her to his office and demanded an explanation, an apology and an action plan. Desperate, she told him she’d ask Simeon to help her with the subject – the angel was in the same class as her and she trusted him with her grades more than she did Mammon.

Lucifer was surprisingly accepting of her suggestion, so she texted Simeon to ask if he’d be willing to tutor her and he agreed. Under his patient tutelage, her grades had gone up enough that even Lucifer seemed satisfied, and she hoped he would _never_ call her into his office again. Being here was nerve-wracking.

“He’s very patient,” she agreed, wondering if she could just grab her test and go. She'd rather not spend more time than absolutely necessary here.

“That’s good.” Lucifer paused for a moment, then he slid her test across the desk. She reached for it, but before she could pick it up, he cleared his throat and looked her square in the eyes. “You shouldn’t get too close to Simeon, though.”

She blinked. “Why not?” Simeon had been nothing but nice to her. He was gentle and pleasant, and talking to him was like a breath of fresh air – he was nothing like the chaotic residents of the House of Lamentation, and she looked forward to their tutoring sessions. Listening to his soothing voice always put a smile on her face.

“Humans like to think of the world as black and white. Good and evil,” Lucifer said, his gaze fixed intently on her. “Angels and demons. But you, of all people, should know that is not true. Keep that in mind whenever you interact with him.”

She knew he was warning her about Simeon, but she couldn’t figure out what he was trying to imply. She wasn’t particularly concerned, though. Lucifer tended to worry too much. Simeon was an _angel_. There was nothing dangerous about him.

“Okay, fine. I guess I can go now?” She took her test and quickly exited the study, relieved that she made it out unscathed. Sure, Lucifer would never do anything to hurt her, but he had a way of speaking to her that just made her feel _inferior_.

Like she needed anyone to tear into her already battered self-esteem. Listening to Lucifer talk about her academic performance always made her feel like she had let down her entire family. Seriously, why did she even care? She was only here for a year! Did it matter whether or not she knew who was involved in the Celestial War?

But speaking of the Celestial War, she found herself wondering once again whether Simeon had been involved during the conflict. She was aware that Simeon knew Lucifer from his time in the Celestial Realm, so it seemed likely that the angel had been an observer of the war, at the very least. She had been thinking about this ever since Simeon made her memorise the key stakeholders and the rough timelines of the war – if it wasn’t for his meticulous explanations, she’d never have done this well for her test.

She thought about her last study date with Simeon, remembering the way his dark hair fell over his eyes as he bent his head, looking at her notes. She pressed a hand to her cheek, embarrassed by how that simple memory made her stomach flip.

But he was an angel, and she was pretty sure that angels weren’t supposed to be swayed by things like attraction or lust. She swallowed, heading back to her room – hopefully, with time and some distance, her crush would fade away on its own.

It wasn’t like she and Simeon would stay in touch after her year was over, anyway. They weren’t even from the same realm.

* * *

When she received a sudden text from Simeon asking her to come to Purgatory Hall, she almost dropped her phone.

Usually, his messages were polite if a little distant. He only ever texted her to set up their study dates, which were always in the library. She wondered what he wanted, a smile on her lips as she left the House of Lamentation.

Luke was the one who answered the door when she got to Purgatory Hall. “Oh, you came! We seriously need your help!” He stepped aside, allowing her to enter, and she looked around as she went in, wondering where Simeon was.

“What’s wrong, Luke?” she asked. It didn’t look like he was in trouble – he didn’t even seem worried, though he was frowning. Then again, Luke frowned so regularly around the demon brothers that it was pretty much his default expression by now.

“I baked a new batch of pastries and I need someone to taste them for me! I feel like something is lacking,” he answered, and she wondered if _this_ was why Simeon had asked her to come to Purgatory Hall. She felt slightly disappointed about that, though she reminded herself that she hadn’t been expecting anything.

“Sure! You know, you should have asked Beel to come. I’m sure he’d love to try them,” she said, following Luke to the kitchen. It wasn’t the first time she had eaten the angel’s pastries and they always tasted amazing – sure, Luke was excitable and headstrong and exceptionally _stubborn_ , but he certainly knew how to bake a good cake. Luke made a face at her, and she frowned. “What?”

“I want someone who will actually give me useful feedback, not just inhale everything in one sitting,” Luke said. She shrugged. Point taken.

“Where’s Simeon? I came here because I got a text from him,” she said.

“He’s right there.” Luke gestured at the kitchen, and she peeked in to see Simeon standing at the counter, looking down at the vast array of pastries laid out before him. “He said he’s inviting you because there’s no way he can finish them all on his own. I guess I might have baked a little too much…” Luke sounded sheepish.

“That’s a happy problem,” she told him. Not so happy for her waistline, but she’d think about that next time. Simeon looked up at the sound of her voice, and he gave her the softest smile – it made her all warm and fuzzy. Simeon’s smile never failed to make her feel safe. Like he’d protect her no matter what happened.

She wasn’t sure if that was an angel thing or if it was just _him_. Luke didn’t make her feel the same way. Then again, he was younger than Simeon. Maybe he just hadn’t grown into it yet. “I’m glad you could come. I’m not sure how we would have eaten all this otherwise, and Luke didn’t want any of the demon brothers coming here…”

“Can’t trust a demon,” Luke mumbled, and she exhaled – it had already been a few months since the exchange programme started, but it was clear that he had yet to change his opinion on demons. Simeon gave her an almost apologetic look.

“Where’s Solomon?” She changed the topic, walking into the kitchen and picking up what looked like a chocolate tart.

“Hmm, I don’t know. He left Purgatory Hall early this morning and didn’t mention where he was headed.” Simeon picked up a chocolate tart of his own. “Solomon wouldn’t have wanted to eat these, anyway. He doesn’t have a sweet tooth.”

“He doesn’t? What _does_ he like, then?” She covered her hand with her mouth as she bit into her tart – she felt a little self-conscious eating in front of Simeon, who somehow managed to make even eating look graceful.

“He enjoys spicy food. The spicier, the better. You should see how many boxes of Hell-Sauce instant noodles he has in his room.” Simeon smiled at her. She thought she might be blushing. “Why? Do you intend to cook something for him?”

“Oh, no! No way.” Where did he even get that idea from? “I just thought everyone loved to eat Luke’s sweets. Even Lucifer thinks they’re good,” she added.

“Lucifer?” She flinched, glancing at Luke – she had all but forgotten he was there. There was a look of shock on his face. “ _Lucifer_ thinks my sweets are good?”

“Yes. Don’t say that I told you that though. He might murder me.” The joke slipped right out of her mouth, but Luke’s brow furrowed, and she sensed that he was about to warn her once again to be careful around demons.

“Luke, this tart is good. But maybe it could use more dark chocolate.” Thankfully Simeon interjected, and just like that Luke completely forgot about Lucifer, asking Simeon for more feedback on how he could improve the tart. She gave Simeon a grateful look, glad that she wouldn’t have to listen to Luke’s tirade.

The smile he gave her in return was sweet, and her heart thudded in her chest.

* * *

She managed to convince Luke to let her pack some of the pastries for Beel – there was a limit to how many sweet treats she could eat before she started feeling sick.

Luke had gone back up to his room to contemplate their suggestions, which left her and Simeon in the kitchen, washing the dishes. He passed her one of the cleaned plates, and when she took it their fingers brushed. A little thrill ran through her.

“Do you like sweets, Simeon?” The silence in the kitchen wasn’t _uncomfortable_ , but it was always nice to hear him talk.

“I don’t have much opinion on them. Michael is the one with the sweet tooth.” He passed another plate to her, then paused, studying her face. “You have a little stain on your mouth. Here.” He reached up, pointing at his lips.

She wiped her mouth with her fingers, but he shook his head. “It’s still there. Hang on.” Suddenly, he reached for her and she froze when she felt his slender fingers on her cheek, his thumb rubbing against the corner of her mouth. “There, done.”

He turned to the tap, washing his hands while she dazedly reached up to her cheek, still able to feel the warmth of his fingers on her skin. “Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome.” He glanced at her and his lips curved into a small smile. “You know, every time I look at you, I can’t help but think about how adorable you are.”

She blinked. “Excuse me?” Was it her, or did her voice sound higher than usual?

“Mm, nothing.” Simeon looked back at his pile of dirty dishes. “I was wondering, what do _you_ like to eat? Maybe we can go elsewhere the next time we study.”

“Oh! I don’t…I don’t, um, I don’t have any preference.” She almost forgot how to speak for a moment. Was this a _date_? Did Simeon just ask her on a date? She didn’t want to overthink – maybe all he wanted was a change in scenery – but she felt happy anyway. “We can go to Hell’s Kitchen though if you want to eat.”

“I want to go somewhere you like.” Simeon glanced at her, holding another plate under the tap. “But if you’re okay with Hell’s Kitchen, I’m fine with that too.”

“Is this…is this a date?” she asked, amazed that she was able to voice the question at all. Simeon paused for a moment, then he put his plate aside, turning the tap off.

“Do you want it to be?” he answered. There was something… _different_ about him all of a sudden, about the way he held himself. She felt the unexplainable urge to back away, even though he wasn’t doing anything besides looking at her, waiting for her reply.

Drying the plate she was currently holding, she put it away on the rack and took a deep breath. “Yes. I’d like that,” she said, though little alarm bells were going off in her head and Lucifer’s warning from before floated through her mind.

Simeon smiled. “All right. If that’s what you want.” He turned the tap back on, and the strange feeling went away – she wondered if she was thinking too much, or if she was just oversensitive. For a moment, Simeon felt…dangerous. Like he was hiding something from her. Pure, kind Simeon who had never been anything but gentle, who never got impatient with her despite how often she forgot the things he taught her.

She was thinking too much. Maybe it was just because she didn’t expect _him_ to invite her on a date, what with him being an angel and everything.

 _But you, of all people, should know that is not true_. She heard Lucifer’s voice in her head again and she frowned, trying hard not to think about his words. The last thing she needed was Lucifer making her second-guess her decision.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at Hell’s Kitchen, then? Bring your books, I can help you with the latest chapter.” Simeon handed her another plate and she realised that was the last one. She nodded, her earlier misgivings forgotten, and her breath caught as he took the dried plate out of her hands, placing it on the rack for her.

“Okay.” The smile he gave her was almost blinding. She told him she had to head back to the House of Lamentation – she wanted to give the pastries to Beel while they were fresh, though she was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind either way.

He walked her out, and when she turned to wave goodbye, she saw him watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. She wondered what he was thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY i know i just posted a work called dreamscape but i swear i was listening to dream boy on repeat while writing this it was a fitting title okay don't judge my lack of creativity
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
